Birthday Present!
by icchaaaw
Summary: When Hitsugaya woke up on a peaceful morning, something landed on his office desk. Could it be Matsumoto's work, or someone else? ONESHOT R


**Title: **Birthday Present?!

**Author: **AuroraHitsu

**Summary: **When Hitsugaya woke up on a peaceful morning, something landed on his office desk. Is that Matsumoto's work, or there's someone who did it? ONESHOT!! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The sun has already shows up in the blue sky. The girl, with dark chocolate hair and a bun behind her head was awake and found herself on her futon bed. She moaned and smile toward the window, trespassing sunlight. "Ohayou, Hinamori!"

She walked to bathroom, preparing to take some shower before started to training by herself. After she finished take some shower, she wore her usual cloths, black hakama and a thin white fabric in her waist. Then, she walked happily to tenth division.

When she got there, Hitsugaya has already sat down on his chair and reading his paperwork. "Ohayou, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori waved to him while smile pettily. Hitsugaya turn his head a little, and answered "It's Hitsugaya Taichou for you, Bed wetter Momo!"

Hinamori just giggled and ask Hitsugaya "Where's Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Maybe she's just drank some sake with Kira and Renji."

"Oh, well… I'm off, need to search for Matsumoto-san. Ja na, Hitusugaya-kun!" Hinamori walked off from his office and has gone from his eyes. Hitsugaya just sighed, _'why the hell did she search for Matsumoto? Just hope she doesn't do something strange…'_

* * *

"Matsumoto-san!" shouted Hinamori. She knows this bar has been to her favorite, then she walked inside and found Matsumoto and Kira drunked, while Renji asleep near them. Hinamori came and sit beside Matsumoto. "What did you want to tell me, Matsumoto?" her eyes blinked for a few time. She brought an Innocent face, as always.

Matsumoto seems has already back to reality, and she snapped Hinamori head. "Oooh… My head…" She scratched her back hair and sighed.

"Did you know what time is tomorrow?"

Hinamori blinked again, didn't understand the question. She thought hard, harder, and… "Oh! I forgot! Tomorrow is Hitsugaya-kun's Birthday!" She cursed herself for not remember her friend's birthday. And now, she realized she hadn't done anything for him.

"But, I haven't prepared anything for him! What should I do?" Now she's getting panicked.

Matsumoto pet her head, and smile evilly. "Why don't we make something for him? Taichou would be happier if it's handmade…" Hinamori's face looked lighter than before. "What should we make, Matsumoto?"

"Hmmm… That's…"

**

* * *

****Tomorrow morning!!**

Hitsugaya's staring at the window. It's getting colder outside. He sighed and drank his tea again. "Where's that damn Matsumoto? I need her for extra paperwork!" grumbled him. And slowly he moved to his office, trying to through the wind.

But surprisingly, there's something on his desk. It's a (very) big box, with blue satin ribbon on the top. He was shocked, even he can't move any of his muscle. His eyes are as big as watermelon. His mouth opened, but there's no word out. He just staring at the big present and pointing at it. His voice was trembling, and suddenly…

"MATSUMOTOOOO!!"

"Just who's coming to my office today, in morning?" ask him slowly. Matsumoto just showed an 'innocent' face and start to (obviously not) thinking carefully.

"I don't know Taichou, there's many people walking in front of this office, and they might be sneaked up to your room…"

Hitsugaya just sit, while thinking about someone who sent this present. _'Who is it? Everyone in soul society remembered my birthday, since it's close to Christmas day… But, WHO SENT IT?'_ He scratch his head furiously, and walking around his office.

"Why don't you open the present, Taichou? Did you think it's a bomb or something…?"

"No, it's just…"

"Oh yeah, I think I heard someone coming at 5 o'clock… and it sounded like Nemu. Why don't you just visit her?"

Before she finished her sentence, he was already run to 12th division office. Matsumoto just grinned evilly for her little Taichou. _'If he know who's put it…'_

* * *

"Nemu, did you come to my office today? Did you see anyone suspicious come to my office before you?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya Taichou. But I did not doing anything because there's no Matsumoto-san neither you. Then, I see Unohana Taichou drop by. And, the present has already there. By the way, is it your Birthday? Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Ah, thank you very much Nemu, for the information. I've got to go to 4th division."

"Good luck, Hitsugaya Taichou."

* * *

"Unohana Taichou, did you come to my office today?"

"Yes, I drop by to put Matsumoto-san's medicines. What's wrong? I've heard today was your birthday. And, the present has already on your desk."

"By the way, did you see anyone come to my office before you?"

"Yes. It's Ukitake Taichou."

"Thanks Unohana Taichou!"

* * *

"Ukitake Taichou! Did you put something on my office today?!"

"No. I just drop by to say 'Happy Birthday' to you, but you still asleep, so I'm back to my division. Oh, and the present has already there."

"So, who put it on my desk?! Aaarrgh!"

"Don't be so frustrated. Maybe it's Sunshui, because he likes to jokes sometimes. And here, it's your birthday present from me!"

"Keep it at yours, Ukitake!"

* * *

"Kyouraku Taichou, did you put something strange at my office today?"

"No. I've seen your birthday present on you desk. It's so big! And, who tell you I put something on your desk?"

"Ukitake Taichou. He says you maybe put something, since you like to joke around."

"Well, I'm sadly has no answer for you, kid! But, you might can meet Yachiru, she' like to annoys peoples."

"Thank you so much, Kyouraku Taichou."

* * *

"Yachiru, are you doing something on my office today?"

"No. I'm just searching for Ken-chan. What's wrong? You look frustrated, whitey."

"Thanks for your opinion, and it was Hitsugaya Taichou for you! Did you see someone coming to my room before you came to my office?"

"Hmm, I think it must be Hina-chan, who came before me!"

"Hi… Hinamori?"

"Yup! Now, since I gave you the information, could you give me some candy?"

"Like I want to give you some."

"Uuuh, you're meanie, Whitey!"

* * *

"Hinamori!"

"Yes, Hitsugaya kun? What's wrong? Are you running all the way here?"

"Yes, but more importantly, did you see someone come to my office, and put something on my desk today?"

"U-hum. It's…"

"Who is it? Tell me!!"

"It's… me."

* * *

Hitsugaya walk again around his office, but the difference is, with Hinamori on his sofa. After a few minutes he stopped, and turn his attention to Hinamori. "A… Are you angry, Hitsugaya kun?" asked Hinamori timidly.

"No, I… just shocked. That's all. There're not much people who gave me a birthday present besides Ukitake (watch the 'golden' in anime!!). And…"

"Well, Taichou. Since you found the owner, why don't you open it?" asked Matsumoto. She's drooling at the present.

"Yes, but I still scared… if…"

"If it's chocolates?" finished Hinamori. Hitsugaya just flushing and turn his head away from them. Matsumoto's laughing loudly, until she fell down from sofa.

"Haah… Taichou… s… still… haah… ssca… scared of… hahha… chocolates? HHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!"

Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto, make her giggled and sit again on sofa. Hinamori was smiled, trying to hold her laughter.

"The truth is… Is not chocolates! It was a cookie." Hitsugaya blinked. 'A cookie?' Matsumoto giggled again. "Now, you can open it, Taichou!"

Hitsugaya opened that big present, slowly, and his eyes widened. It was a small cookie, and it's look like hitsugaya's face. The hair, the eyes, the mouth, the nose, it was definitely his face. There's no doubt about it. The difference is, if Hitsugaya's hair was white, and the cookie was dark brown (of course, since it's a cookie!).

"What do you think, Hitsugaya kun? Is it weird…?" asked Hinamori. Hitsugaya just stare at the cookie, impressed by her work. "Just try it, Taichou. I know you're curious." Teased Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya took a bite, and… it felt good. It's like… watermelon flavor?

"I think you don't like chocolate, so I've been searching for watermelon flavor in Rukongai yesterday… How is it?" asked Hinamori, she's getting curious at him. Hitsugaya just smile and keep eating the cookie. Hinamori smiled happily at him. And Matsumoto shouted outside the window. "You can come in now!"

And everyone came inside hitsugaya's office with many foods and drinks. They shouted together, "Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya Taichou!!" some of them are shooting colored paper, and the other tossed by a cup of sake.

Kira and Matsumoto are drinking some sake, with Shunsui beside Kira and Nanao. Unohana placed some foods on the table, along with Isane. Renji was talking with Ichigo and Rukia. Yachiru was busy taking out the food into her mouth, while Nemu smiling at her. Ikkaku and Yumichika was talking with Ukitake. The situation was getting crowded.

They start the party until 10 PM, and they start to go home. Hinamori left in Hitsugaya's room, helped cleaning out the mess. "That damned Matsumoto! She ran out after the party, leaving me alone with you! When she's back, I will…" Hitsugaya busied cursing Matsumoto. Hinamori giggled and smile toward him.

"But you're happy, right? You've got so many present this year…" wondered Hinamori. "Yes, but… Be responsible for the action too!!" scowled him. But deep inside, he was happy. He never get a birthday party before. Everyday he was busy writing at that damn paperwork, even in his birthday. But something is happened tonight, and he's having fun with the other. He glad, that Hinamori gave him a present. But his mind was interrupted by Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun! There were 11 present at your desk! Which do you want to open first?"

"Hmmm… I want to open the 12th."

Hinamori stare at him with confused in her eyes. "But there's no 12th present…"

Hitsugaya smirked, and slowly walk closer to Hinamori. "Here's the 12th present…"

He lifted her chin slowly, and kissed her gently on her lips. She surprised, but answered his kiss. Then she put her arms around his neck. He did the same thing on her waist. The kiss was full of love and emotions. After a few moments, they separated. Hitsugaya showed her a rare smile of him. He hugged her tightly, realizing how cold today. Then, she saw something on the window. "Hitsugaya kun! Look!"

They ran outside, and snow was falling down, covering soul society with pure white color. "This is the best birthday I've ever had." Tell him. Hinamori just smile, curling into his hug.

'_And the best birthday present is… You.' _

* * *

The end!!

Whew, that's make me quite tired. This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me! I'm Indonesian and my English is as bad as a cat speaks Japanese! So please, read and review!!


End file.
